Moments
by Kitty De Lucia
Summary: Take a peek into our beloved warriors' lives... Shuffles, prompts and drabbles.
1. The One Where Kitty Shuffles An iPod

Prompt(s): Songs from Alexa's iPod  
Pairing: Tai Lung/Tigress  
Notes: Tell me your favorite sentence...and try to guess mine.

* * *

Lipgloss – Lil' Mama

As his striped opponent subconsciously wet her lips with her tongue, Tai Lung could not help but feel a little bit doomed.

* * *

I Gotta Get Through This – Daniel Bedingfield

He watched Tigress laugh unusually courteously at something the foreign panther said and forced himself to take a deep breath; redeemed he might have been in Master Shifu's eyes, but he was pretty sure the red panda wouldn't appreciate him lopping off the black-furred feline's head with his chopsticks.

* * *

Breakin' Dishes – Rihanna

With a ferocity that would have had Shifu weeping with pride (and maybe a little bit of fear), Tigress pulverized the final Swinging Club of Instant Oblivion with a single strike, wishing it was a certain panther's cheating face; at the very same moment, Tai Lung strolled into a quaint, noodle restaurant, ordered the special and smashed the bowl of hot, steaming noodles into said panther's face before walking out.

* * *

Poker Face – Lady GaGa

He inwardly congratulated himself for managing to come up with a pickup line that effectively painted Tigress' poker face a lovely shade of scarlet.

* * *

Sway – Michael Buble

Tigress was pleasantly surprised to discover that Tai Lung was not only one of the most graceful men on the battlefield, but also on the dance floor.

* * *

She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5

Tai Lung lingered outside her door and hesitantly trailed a paw down the length of the thin fabric before moving onto his room.

* * *

If I Never See Your Face Again – Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna

If anything, Viper was a hardcore romantic; despite the harsh words the two felines spat in each other's faces, she was the only one who bothered to read between the lines, and was therefore the only one who was absolutely convinced they were meant to be.

* * *

Work It Out – Beyonce

He didn't need to hear her say anything – the moment Tigress pounced on him and lavished him with enthusiastic kisses, Tai Lung knew she missed him too.

* * *

Damn Girl – Justin Timberlake ft. Will. I. Am.

Everything about her screamed danger, from the fierce, hellish inferno in her eyes to the deadly precision of her stance, yet Tai Lung couldn't resist leaning a little closer towards her (honestly, who cared if the bridge was about to snap?) – he was a sucker for all things lethal.

* * *

Hot In Here – Nelly

Mantis snickered at the look of despair on Tai Lung's face when Tigress lazily meandered into the training hall wearing a…_modified_ version of her usual training outfit to make the sweltering weather a little more bearable (for herself, at least).

* * *

Bad Girl – Danity Kane ft. Missy Elliott

As Mantis and Monkey loudly speculated the reasons behind the mysterious red marks around Tai Lung's wrists, Tigress allowed herself a private smirk; in retaliation, the snow leopard discreetly pressed against a weak spot on her lower back as he passed her, and left her aching for more.

* * *

What's Your Flava – Craig David

Po, bless his heart, adored making dessert as much as he adored making noodles; as the smell of cinnamon wafted all the way from the kitchen, Tai Lung grinned roguishly at the plentiful memories it incited of a _very_ creative tiger…their eyes met across the training hall, and from the way her lips tilted, he knew what was in store for tonight.

* * *

A/N: Comments?


	2. The One Where Kitty Uses Word Generators

Prompt(s): Random words from a random word generator  
Pairing(s): Mild Tigress/Crane, mild Viper/Crane, mild Viper/Po, mild Tai Lung/Tigress  
Notes: This is an attempt to explore several aspects of the relationships between the Furious Five, Po, and Shifu.

* * *

**Product**

Tigress was not amused with Po, who agreed to slip a sleeping agent into her ginseng tea, nor was she amused with Viper, who then spent those two hours she was unconscious applying an obscene amount of despicable makeup onto her visage!

* * *

**Bulk**

Viper suppressed a giggle as Po struggled to get past the doorway, what with all the sacks of food he was carrying.

* * *

**War**

Walking in on Monkey and Po duke it out over the last almond cookie, Crane quickly snatched a bag of grains before fluttering out of the kitchen-turned-warzone – like hell he was going to get caught in _that_ crossfire!

* * *

**Method**

Tigress preferred to do things in the simplest, most direct manner possible, hence Crane's dismay at his first attempt to share the art of calligraphy with her.

* * *

**Rain**

Viper had very little fondness for the rain; it blurred the intricate, decorative patterns on her back and made the lotus blossoms on her head droop.

* * *

**Collapse**

Po's fatigued body flopped limply onto a sleep-deprived Mantis, who promptly began to panic at his sudden 'blindness' – the rest of the Five fell to the floor, crying from laughter.

* * *

**Chain**

As far as Tai Lung was concerned, pain had never felt so good – sure, the chains dug into his fur and sliced his flesh, but just a – few – more – tugs – and –

– freedom!

* * *

**Timing**

Shifu stared blank-faced at Tigress and Tai Lung before slowly walking out of the training hall; without missing a beat, Tai Lung resumed his impromptu dancing lesson with the beautiful tiger.

* * *

**Show**

The artist in Crane appreciated the artful manner in which Po handled food, and he certainly wasn't the only one – Viper often commented on Po's skill with knives, and giggled whenever he brushed off his proficiency as "nothing to write home about" while absent-mindedly twirling a fierce-looking butcher knife with the ease of a pro.

* * *

**Divide**

Po was disgruntled to find that Monkey's mathematical skills were severely lacking as he stared at what was supposed to be half of an almond cookie – "Try half of a half," he said dejectedly to a happy Monkey who settled for a cheeky grin.

* * *

**Cycle**

All the males of the Jade Palace tended to avoid Tigress during the third week of the month – as an unfortunate Mantis discovered firsthand, it was better to let Viper – sweet, unobtrusive Viper – deal with the volatile tiger.

* * *

**Sleep**

Shifu found that his nights weren't as restless as they used to be – before nodding off, he smiled and silently thanked Po for the thousandth time.

* * *

**Naïve**

A black, white and red blob was seen around the Jade Palace after Mantis shared a horrifically inappropriate joke with the Five and the Dragon Warrior and had to explain the mechanics of said joke to the latter.

* * *

**Analysis**

Crane was probably the only male who bothered to use his analytical skills to get along with and understand the only two females of the Jade Palace – through careful observation, he learned that small compliments brightened Viper's day and that compliments hardly mattered to Tigress, unless they came from Shifu.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. A note to those that didn't -- please remember that if you there was something that you did or didn't like, there's no way I'd know what I'm doing right or wrong if you keep quiet!


	3. The One Where Kitty Takes A Request

Prompt: Inconspicuous  
Pairing: Shifu/Tigress  
Notes: For Red Panda Obsessor. I hope it is to your taste ;)

* * *

Shifu had no idea what possessed him to take the long way round back to the Jade Palace. Perhaps he could blame it on his sudden appreciation for the luscious greenery that surrounded the bathhouses, or even his tendency to meander the grounds uselessly in an attempt to get in touch with that desperately sought after 'inner peace'. Nevertheless, he ended up here, frozen, right in front of an inconspicuous crack that revealed whatever was inside the female bathhouse.

'Whatever was inside the female bathhouse' being…Tigress.

The situation was so wrong in so many ways. He was her Master, for Wuxi's sake, and she his student. This was an abuse of his authority, not to mention a big, humongous spit at all things moral and upright. What would Oogway say if he knew about this? Suddenly hit with the uncomfortable notion that the crazy old turtle, as Po had so eloquently put it, probably _would_ know, even in death, Shifu shuffled backwards in an uncharacteristically clumsy display and turned to go. However, a sultry purr from the bathhouse held him back like silken bindings. He still couldn't believe he was gawking like a hormone-crazed adolescent, but all thoughts of that nature ceased once that sultry purr was accompanied by an eyeful of stripy fur. Hardly daring to breathe, Shifu pressed himself closer to the crack in the wall, and watched his student slowly stretch as she lifted her top, the soft cloth sliding against her lean upper body. She let the fabric drop onto the floor and then stretched her arms above her head, eliciting yet another pleased purr. Shifu quickly thanked the heavens that she wasn't facing the wall. Tigress' paw then moved towards her hips and latched onto her black pants.

Shifu's mouth went dry.

Tigress was now bent over, her paws almost caressing the length of her lean legs as she slid the black material off her body. And there she was, in all her naked glory, like a predatory succubus as she then slipped into the water and allowed the droplets to glide over her magnificent body. A pleasured moan tumbled from her lips once she began running the washcloth over the back of her neck. It was too much for Shifu. He finally broke out of his spellbound state and _ran_.

He didn't bother greeting Mantis and Monkey in passing. He just darted straight into his room and shut the door with a deafening smack. The two friends glanced at each other.

"What's got his robes in a twist?"

"Don't ask me. Want a cookie?"

"Nah, I'm good."

* * *

Viper stared at Tigress curiously from her tub.

"Was someone watching?" the snake inquired mildly. Tigress merely nodded, a smug smirk on her face. "I wonder who it was…" Viper mused. "How evil of you!"

How evil indeed; there was something intrinsically _naughty_ about the smirk etched on Tigress' face.

"Oh, Viper…you have no idea."

* * *

A/N: Review? I take requests, as you can see ^^


End file.
